oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zulrah
Someone please add the "Magic fang", the tele, the melee fang and the range fang to drops. I don't remember the whole names, 22:34, January 7, 2015 (UTC) EJK Completion of Regicide is required to fight Zulrah. Plz fix. (Unless you're going to walk through the Underground pass each time. Also in order to port to Tyras you have to have completed Regicide. It doesn't let you port to Tyras without completion in OSRS Walking through the Underground pass each time to fight him means that, although not ideal, it also means that Regicide is NOT required. ADevildog (talk) 03:46, January 8, 2015 (UTC) 43 blue form hited me 43 so 41 is not the max hit JohnC just released the drop rates of mutagens on his twitter. 1/512 https://twitter.com/JagexJohnC someone please post this idk how. https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/597523816261246977 Mutagen drop rate needs to be changed. It is a 1/256 (1/512 specific) chance when you hit the 10/256 flax drop table, not just 1/256 (and 1/512) like John C stated. This should probably be asked during a QA or on twitter again. Moomasterq (talk) 19:39, May 11, 2015 (UTC) You are wrong! Drop rate of mutangen is 1/12000 for specific and 1/6500 for raondom! Remove this bull of 1/512 and 1/256 its nonsens. its 1/256 that you get it from the flax drop tabel that it self is 1/256, so in that 1/256 you have 1/256 to hit random mutangen. Will post a reply from mod ash as soon as i get it. It takes 76 agility now to access Zulrah from the fairy ring. The information regarding attack styles isn't entirely true. Zulrah can in fact be attacked with a halberd, which is melee. It does next to no damage, but he isn't impossible to melee. 01:49, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Added. 02:00, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Please change tanzanite defence from 0 mage 300 ranged to 300 mage 0 range. It's a mistake. Hello! I just wanted to point out that the specific drop rate for the unique tables is 1/1,024 since there are 4 drops between the 1/256 for the table. 4 x 256 = 1,024. Why are Pure essences shown as uncommon, yet flax is shown as common? People seem to be getting more pure essence than flax. RuntoEscap3 (talk) 04:49, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Gender Currently the article says Zulrah is a "he", but the boss lair display examine says "her"... shall we change to this? — KnazO 20:15, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Zulrah now drops 4 teleport scrolls, someone please update that, thank you 11:09, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Sweatyman Torstols drop in quantites of 10 (noted) now, not the 20 (noted) as stated currently 05:43, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Amulet of the damned on death Presumably the amulet of damned (full) is lost on death even at Zulrah? Can anyone confirm this? Rune battleaxe Got a rune battleaxe as a drop from Zulrah, it is not listed in the loot table and I cannot edit it, as the page is protected. Cannabyss (talk) 16:02, December 18, 2017 (UTC) 14:26, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :It is part of the rare drop table. -- 14:30, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :You wouldn't believe how stupid this made me feel for that entire day. Good thing I didn't edit the page. Lol.. x_x Cannabyss (talk) 05:56, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Error in Drops/Materials Could someone with the permissions to do so change "Dragon bolt tips" to "Dragonstone bolt tips". The former results in an error in the GE market watch. Thanks. Eldevidian (talk) 22:02, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Eldevidian :Done --— KelseW (talk) 22:03, January 5, 2018 (UTC)